


UNIT's Refrigerator is Running

by WhyRuntotheTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, United Nations Intelligence Taskforce (Doctor Who), mid-episode: s12e02 Spyfall Part 2, mild spoilers for tonight's episode, prank call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyRuntotheTARDIS/pseuds/WhyRuntotheTARDIS
Summary: Dhawan!Master is bored waiting for 2020 to happen and prank calls the government
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	UNIT's Refrigerator is Running

INTERIOR NIGHTTIME - TORCHWOOD 3 - 1950s CARDIFF

*Phone ringing*

"One am phone call to a top secret government organization. That's gotta be important," Jack Harkness said to himself as he got up to answer the phone. "Hello? Who is this," he said into the receiver. "Is your refrigerator running," an unfamiliar voice asked.

a beat

"Who is this," Jack inquired suspiciously. "May," the Master replied.

"May who?"

"May-o-naisse"

"Did Greg put you up to this?"

"No, a furry I met on the tube did." Jack glances at the calendar. Still the fifties.

"Well, if you see the Walls, tell them I said hi."

"I've never seen the walls."

"Really? Then what's holding up the roof?"

"Listen here, you piece of-" CLICK

The lines disconnects and Jack glances at the receiver, visibly frustrated. He grumbles as he hangs up, then goes back to his crossword puzzle. "A man, a plan, a..."

* * *

INTERIOR DAYTIME - UNIT HQ - 1970s (OR POSSIBLY 1980s) DENHAM

*Phone ringing*

"Ms. Grant, would you be so kind as to get that, please," the Doctor asked from where he was hunched over his latest experiment. Jo answered the phone and listened for moment, before covering the receiver with her hand and calling out to the Doctor. "It's the Master. He wants to know if our refrigerator is running. What should I tell him," she questioned. "Give it here," the Doctor responded as he got up and walked over to Jo and took the phone from her.

"Now listen here old chap. I don't know what you're planning, but given that you've resorted to cheap pranks to distract us from it, I imagine is must be rather a flimsy plan. Give yourself up now and I'm sure we can come to reasonable terms."

"AAAAHH. How did you know it was me? I'm fifteen regenerations forward from your relative present!"

"Fifteen, eh? That's quite impressive. Say, Jo, how did you know it was him?"

Jo took the phone back and said, "Oh, this is top secret facility. Only a few people have this number and they're not going to be using it for crank calls. So I figured it had to be you." "Ergh. You're no fun. I hate this century," the Master replied before hanging up.

"What do you think he's up to Doctor?"

"Hard to say Jo, though I have a feeling I won't find out for quite some time. Now pass me that spanner."

**Author's Note:**

> I just made up fifteen regenerations number based on the fact that, by my count, Dhawan's Master is at least the 21st one


End file.
